Matt Donovan
Matthew "Matt" G. Donovan is a human and a friend to Elena, Tyler, Jeremy, Caroline and Bonnie. He became a police officer after seeing some of the destruction caused by the supernatural and wanted to protect his home. He is the son of Peter Maxwell and Kelly Donovan, and younger brother to Vicki Donovan. It is later revealed that he became the mayor of Mystic Falls. Appearances Season One *''Pilot'' *''The Night of the Comet'' *''Friday Night Bites'' *''You're Undead to Me'' *''Lost Girls'' *''Haunted'' *''162 Candles'' *''History Repeating'' *''The Turning Point'' *''Unpleasantville'' *''Fool Me Once'' *''A Few Good Men'' *''There Goes the Neighborhood'' *''Let The Right One In'' *''Under Control'' *''Isobel'' *''Founder's Day'' Season Two *''The Return'' *''Brave New World'' *''Bad Moon Rising'' *''Plan B'' *''Masquerade'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''The Descent'' *''Daddy Issues'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''The House Guest'' *''Know Thy Enemy'' *''The Last Dance'' *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' Season Three *''The Birthday'' *''The Hybrid'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Ghost World'' *''Homecoming'' *''Our Town'' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''1912'' *''The Murder of One'' *''Heart of Darkness'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' Season Four *''Growing Pains'' *''Memorial'' *''The Rager'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother's Keeper'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''A View to a Kill'' *''Stand By Me'' *''Bring It On'' *''Pictures of You'' *''She's Come Undone'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''Graduation'' Season Five *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''True Lies'' *''Original Sin'' (partially controlled by Gregor) *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' (partially controlled by Gregor) *''Dead Man on Campus'' (partially controlled by Gregor) *''Fifty Shades of Grayson'' *''The Devil Inside'' *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' *''No Exit'' *''Gone Girl'' *''While You Were Sleeping'' *''Rescue Me'' *''Resident Evil'' *''Man on Fire'' *''What Lies Beneath'' *''Promised Land'' *''Home'' Season Six *''I'll Remember'' *''Yellow Ledbetter'' *''Welcome to Paradise'' *''Black Hole Sun'' *''The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get'' *''Do You Remember the First Time?'' *''I Alone'' *''Christmas Through Your Eyes'' *''Woke Up With a Monster'' *''The Day I Tried To Live'' *''Stay'' *''Let Her Go'' *''I Never Could Love Like That'' *''Because'' *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' *''I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime'' *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' Season Seven *''Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take'' *''Never Let Me Go'' *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' *''Best Served Cold'' *''Mommie Dearest'' *''Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me'' *''Hell Is Other People'' *''Things We Lost in the Fire'' *''Postcards from the Edge'' *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' *''I Would for You'' *''Days of Future Past'' *''I Went to the Woods'' *''One Way or Another'' (mentioned) *''Kill 'Em All'' *''Requiem for a Dream'' *''Gods and Monsters'' Season Eight *''An Eternity of Misery'' *''Coming Home Was a Mistake'' *''Detoured On Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell'' *''The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You'' *''We Have History Together'' *''The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch'' *''Nostalgia's a Bitch'' *''You Made a Choice to Be Good'' *''What Are You?'' *''The Lies Will Catch Up To You'' *''We're Planning a June Wedding'' *''I Was Feeling Epic'' Season One *''House of the Rising Son'' (mentioned) Season Three *''For the Next Millennium'' (indirectly mentioned) *''Behind the Black Horizon'' Season One *''This is the Part Where You Run'' *''Hope is Not the Goal'' *''What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams?'' (mentioned) Season Two *''You Remind Me of Someone I Used to Know'' (mentioned) *''That's Nothing I Had to Remember'' (mentioned) The Vampire Diaries: Digital Comic *''Home for the Holidays'' *''Mad Maude'' *''The Mummy'' *''New in Town'' *''Circus of Souls'' Category:Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Legacies Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Residents of Mystic Falls Category:Donovan Family Category:Maxwell Family Category:Mystic Falls High Students